


Fallen For You

by aalexandravictoriaa



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), michael clifford - Fandom
Genre: 5 seconds of summer smut, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut, kind of, michael clifford au, michael clifford high school au, michael clifford smut, only a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aalexandravictoriaa/pseuds/aalexandravictoriaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Y/N," your teacher starts again, knowing that you weren't paying any attention when she first explained what was happening. “We are going over the syllabus for the final project. It is a partner project and I am assigning who you will work with.” She pauses for a moment before looking down at the roster on her podium. “You will be working with Michael.”<br/>Michael? You look around the room before your eyes meet the nervous gaze of your future partner.<br/>Oh, Michael.</p><p>or</p><p>Michael Clifford is considered to be the school "nerd" and Y/N is a bad girl. Things get heated when they're paired together for a project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen For You

While the world is separated by many different religions, cultures, and ideas, there is one universal truth: No one actually enjoys high school. You despise waking up early five times a week to go to school and spend time with people you don’t care about. Well, that’s not entirely true. There are some people that you care about in your school. Seeing your friends is the best part of your day and you honestly feel that your classes just get in the way of you and your friends hanging out, which is probably why it’s rare for you to show up to class.

In your school, you have a reputation of being a bad girl. Whenever you do decide to show up to class, your classmates expect to see you in the back of the room, dressed all in black, doodling on your desk aimlessly or listening to music, and clearly not listening to a word your teacher is saying.

You don’t even notice when your teacher starts speaking to you, repeating your name louder each time in an attempt to get your attention. When you realize that you are being talked to, you look up, smirking at your teacher and pulling one ear bud out of your ear.

“Y/N,” your teacher starts again, knowing that you weren’t paying any attention when she first explained what was happening. “We are going over the syllabus for the final project. It is a partner project and I am assigning who you will work with.” She pauses for a moment before looking down at the roster on her podium. “You will be working with Michael.”

Michael? You look around the room before your eyes meet the nervous gaze of your future partner. Oh, Michael. You never really talked to him before. You weren’t in the same social group. In fact, you didn’t know if Michael was in any group at all. He always seemed to be by himself, nose in his gameboy, avoiding the real world. If you had to guess at a group that Michael belonged to, you’d probably place him with the band kids since you’ve seen him walking in and out of the band room multiple times a day. The only other thing you know about Michael is that he is smart and you found yourself thanking whatever God was looking out for you when your teacher decided to pair you with him. Your lack of presence in the classroom caused your grades to suffer dramatically and you knew that the only chance you had of passing this class was if you aced the final project. With Michael as your partner, this now seemed like a possibility.

After your teacher finished pairing up the remainder of your classmates, she gave you time in class to start working on the project. You look over at Michael. He’s sitting with his back turned to you, writing something down in his notebook. After a few moments, it became clear that you would have to go over to him if there was any chance of starting the project. Wrapping up your iPod and stuffing it in your pocket, you stood up and walked over to where Michael was sitting.

“Hi,” you say as you plop down at the desk in front of him.

He looks up at you for a second before shyly responding. “H-Hey.”

You turn around in your chair to get a better look at what he was doing. It appears that he had already started outlining the final project.

“What are we going to do for the project?” You ask, looking down at his notes, trying to read his sorry, chicken-scratch excuse for handwriting.

He doesn’t look up at you as he mumbles, “You don’t have to do any of the project. I have it all planned out already. Just show up the day we’re supposed to present to get credit for it.”

You stare at the shy boy, surprised at the words that just came out of his mouth. What he just said sounded rehearsed and you know he must have said it a hundred times before. Michael is a smart kid, which is probably why he doesn’t have many friends. People just use him for his knowledge and then leave him when they get their passing grade. While you may have a reputation of being a bad girl, you were not a bad person. In that moment, you decided that you would help Michael with the project, whether he wanted your help or not.

“No, I want to help. I haven’t done anything in this class all year. Besides, I’m not going to have you do it all by yourself. It’s a big project and it’s not fair for one person to do all the work.”

He looked up when you said that, clearly shocked by your statement and willingness to help him. While he still stared at you, mouth slightly agape, the bell rang. Without saying another word to him, you get up to leave, thoughts filling your head of skipping your next class to hang out with your friend in the woods behind the school. You gave Michael a quick, tight lip smile before turning on your heel and walking out the door.

*

You didn’t have any other classes with Michael and you spent the rest of the day wishing you could have set up a time to work on the project. You did remember seeing him in your lunch period before and decided it was a good time to go over and talk to him. You look around the lunchroom for Michael, finally spotting him sitting on the opposite side of the cafeteria from you. He’s talking excitedly with two other boys at his lunch table. You had never seen Michael so animated before. Whenever you saw him in class or in the hall, he always seemed to be by himself, keeping to himself. You watched as he laughed at something one of the other boys said. His face scrunched up and his eyes crinkled shut and you couldn’t help but think about how adorable he looked in that moment. You had never thought of him as attractive before, but you found yourself practically drooling on yourself as he ran a hand through his hair, tossing it every which way and making it look as if he just rolled out of bed.

“Y/N!” Your friend shouts, pulling you out of your reverie. “Have you been listening to anything I’ve been saying? What are you looking at anyway?” She turns around and follows your gaze, her eyes landing on Michael. “You’re not seriously staring at Clifford,” she scoffs.

“No!” You say a little too quickly. “I was just thinking that I should go over and talk to him. He’s my partner for one of my final projects and I want to talk to him about it.”

Your friend looks at you incredulously. “Since when do you care about school?”

“It’s only one project and I need to pass to get out of this hell hole,” you huff as you stand up and start making your way towards Michael.

People stare at you as you walk across the cafeteria and you know exactly why. It’s because they’re wary of you. With your pale skin, dark hair, and even darker circles under your eyes, you didn’t look like a member of the living world. Somewhere along the way, you decided that darker colours looked good against your pale skin, while brighter colours washed you out. So here you are, a vision in black, walking across the lunchroom and trying not to look at the sea of judgmental eyes around you. You did become nervous, however, when you realized that the walk across the room to Michael was longer than you expected, so you fidgeted with your leather jacket and listened to the sound of your boots lightly thudding across the floor.

Michael’s back is to you at the angle you approach him from. You notice that as you got closer to his table, the blonde boy across from him looks up at you quickly before smirking and saying something to Michael. In response to what the boy said, Michael’s back straightens and he begins to nervously play with his hands rested on his lap.

 _“Great,”_  you thought.  _“Even the nerds are judgmental towards me.”_

When you reach the table, you stop next to where Michael is sitting, standing over him for a moment before saying hello again.

“Hi, Michael. I didn’t mean to rush off earlier. I was wondering if you wanted to work on the project after school sometime?”

Michael turns slowly in his seat, but he does not lift his face to yours. “Sure,” he replies, staring at his hands. “You want to g-go to the library after school?”

“Actually, I was thinking we could work on it at my house,” you respond.

Just like before when you told him you wanted to help him with the project, Michael’s head whipped up to stare at you in shock. His green eyes lock with yours and you can’t help but feel ashamed of not noticing how beautiful they were before. You continue to stand over him, looking down and cocking an eyebrow at him, waiting for his reply.

“Uh…” he begins nervously, looking away from you again. “Y-yeah I guess we could do that.”

“Cool, so are you okay with coming over after school today or do you have somewhere to be?”

Michael uncertainly looks up at the boy across from him, pleading for help with his eyes. You see him do this and assume it’s because Michael doesn’t like you. He doesn’t want to be your partner and he definitely doesn’t want to go over to your house and spend more time with you than what’s necessary. So you start to turn around, muttering an apology about how you’re sorry for bothering him, but he stops you before you could walk away.

“W-wait, Y/N! You’re not bothering me. I just…already had plans. But I can cancel!”

“I don’t want to keep you from whatever you had going on…” You say unsurely.

“He doesn’t have plans.” The brown haired boy next to him pipes up with a smirk on his face. “He’s completely free. He’s yours if you want him.”

At his friend’s words, Michael’s face grows noticeably red. You take a mental note that he’s cute when he’s flustered.

“Great,” you say flashing a smile to the three boys at the table. Your gaze lingers on Michael a little longer than the others. He notices you staring and you look away. Now you’re the one who’s blushing. “Wait for me in the parking lot after school and I can give you a ride to my house.”

You turn and begin to walk away from them. You’re still within hearing range when you think you hear one of the boys mumble, “Oh, Michael would love for you to give him a ride.”

*

The rest of the day passes slowly. Your best friend left school early so you had no one to skip class with. She tried to get you to leave with her, but that would mean that you would have to blow off Michael and for some reason, you didn’t want to do that. So you spent the rest of the day hanging out in the back of your classes, trying to figure out why you suddenly have a soft spot for Michael Clifford – a boy you barely even knew.

You do not like any of the boys at your school. You think they’re all hormonal idiots, which really isn’t so far from the truth. But there’s something different about Michael. Maybe it’s the way he works so hard in school, trying to make himself more than just a future deadbeat townie. Or maybe it’s the way people constantly take advantage of him and the fact that he lets them. That makes you angry. You would never let anyone treat you the way they treat Michael. You know that he has been picked on and bullied. You were sure that he’s even gotten the crap kicked out of him a couple times by the popular kids. You don’t understand why people are so mean to him. He is a good guy, sure he’s a little nerdy, but he’s just trying to stay out of everyone’s way and survive the day. He really isn’t much different from anyone else. He isn’t much different from you.

The final bell rings, snapping you back to reality as you got up and started heading towards the parking lot. There was a small part of your mind that doubted Michael would show up, but you pushed that thought aside as you walked towards your motorcycle. You let the rest of the parking lot file out, not wanting to get stuck in the middle of everyone else’s road rage as they try to escape from school. When the lot is fairly empty, you turn on your bike and go in search of Michael. You’re just pulling around to the front of the school when you see his tall figure walking away from you.

“Michael!” You call as you make your way towards him.

He slowly turns, eyes widening as he takes in the sight of you on your motorcycle.

“H-hey,” he stutters, something he clearly did only when he was nervous. “I thought you l-left without me.”

“No, silly! Why would I do a thing like that?”

He doesn’t answer, but you see a thousand different reasons running through his head - things people have to said to him in the past as an excuse to leave him.

Before he could think anymore, you hand him your helmet. “Hop on.”

Michael takes a step back, finally realizing that you intend for him to ride on your motorcycle.

“What’s wrong? It’s perfectly safe.” You say, trying to calm his fears.

“N-no, it’s not that,” he starts, trying to prove he isn’t afraid. “It’s just…you won’t have a helmet if I t-take yours.” He bits his lip and noticeably curses himself under his breath for sounding like an overly concerned parent.

“I’ve ridden without it before,” you lie. You never rode without it, but you also didn’t want to scare Michael anymore.

He looks at you uneasily for a second before taking your helmet and placing it on his head. Then he climbs onto the back of your bike. Michael gets on a bit awkwardly, trying his best not to touch you too much.

“You should really hang on,” you smirk as you rev the engine.

You wish you didn’t have to pay attention to the road so you could have seen the look on his face. Michael was terrified, to say the least. He wrapped his arms around your torso and held you tight, pressing his face into your back and closing his eyes. He was holding onto you for dear life and you couldn’t help but wonder if this was the most physical he had ever been with a girl.

Before you knew it, you were pulling into your driveway. Michael was still clinging to you for safety and was so busy concentrating on not passing out that he didn’t even notice when the bike came to a stop and you turned off the ignition.

You look over your shoulder and lightly chuckle at him. When he feels your body shaking against his, he looks up at you cautiously. He quickly sits up straight, almost falling off your motorcycle in the process. He doesn’t want you to know how afraid he was so he laughs as he attempts to get off the bike and hands you your helmet.

“We’ll have to do that again s-sometime,” he says. It doesn’t sound like he genuinely means it though. His voice cracks and his hands are slightly shaking.

“It’s a date then,” you reply as you admire Michael’s helmet hair.

His face flushes red at your words and he follows behind you into your house.

“My parents won’t be home until late tonight. Something about a party at my dad’s work.” You say, trying to remember what your mother was telling you earlier this morning. “Make yourself at home.”

You throw your stuff down on the dining room table and he does the same.

“You want anything to drink?” You ask as you watch him unpack his books, spreading them across the table.

“Uh, sure. I’ll have wa-water, please.”

You frown as you grab two water bottles from the fridge. Michael only stuttered when he was nervous and it seemed he was always stuttering around you. For once in your life, you wished you didn’t look so intimidating.

*

You and Michael get to work immediately. It was pretty quiet between the two of you, with only the occasional question being asked or joke being told. But it isn’t an awkward silence. You enjoy having his company. You watch the way he works, how he scribbles things down in his notebook with his tongue poking out of his mouth while he concentrates. For the first time you notice just how pink his lips are. They’re shimmering slightly from all the times he ran his tongue over them while he worked and you begin to wonder what they would feel like against yours. As soon as this thought pops into your head, Michael looks up at you, eyes narrowing when he sees you’re already staring at him.

“W-what’s wrong?” he asks.

“Nothing,” you quickly recover. “I was just wondering if you wanted to take a break. I feel like we’ve been working forever.”

“Sure. I could use a break.”

You walk into the kitchen and open the fridge. Finding the frozen pizza you were looking for, you put it in the oven and return to the dining room, making small talk with Michael while the pizza was cooking. When the pizza is ready, you bring it out to Michael and sit down on the couch, signaling for him to sit next to you.

“My favorite,” he says with a smile on his face.

You two eat in silence for a few moments before Michael speaks again.

“C-can I a-ask you something?”

“Shoot,” you respond with a mouth full of pizza.

He pauses for a moment trying to find the right words.

“Why d-don’t you care about school?”

You shrug your shoulders. “It’s just not something I’m interested in.”

“Why not?”

“I feel like I don’t learn anything important,” you sigh. “Like, I just show up so a teacher can cram information down my throat and then I have to spit it back up perfectly for a test or I won’t pass the class.”

“Yeah, you have a point.” He says as he turns his attention back to finishing his pizza.

“Can I ask you something?” you ask, eyeing him cautiously.

“S-sure.”

You want to ask him a million questions, but the only one that is able to form on your tongue is, “Are you happy?”

Michael was clearly not expecting a question like that and you see his brows furrow together in confusion.

“Why wouldn’t I be h-happy?” He stumbles over the last word as if it’s foreign to him.

“Because I see you around school and you don’t look happy. I know how some people treat you. Why do you let them take advantage of you like that?”

He bits his lower lip and looks away. He’s silent for a while before responding. “You don’t look happy either.”

It wasn’t a question. He knew. Somehow, Michael knew that you were just as miserable as he was at times. Does he see the anxiety that you try so hard to cover up with your bad girl image? No one else had ever noticed before, but then again, no one ever cared to notice.

And then it all made sense to you. The nervous behavior, the constant blushing and stuttering, and the comments his friends made. Does Michael Clifford like you?

“Michael,” you start, not even thinking it through as the words come tumbling out of your mouth. “Do you like me?”

His eyes don’t meet yours. He is staring at his hands again.

“Michael,” you say in a softer tone, almost whispering his name. Putting the pizza on the small table in front of you, you move closer to him so you were sitting right next to him on the couch, your body lightly pressed against his

You took his silence as the answer to your question. You lean closer to him, your lips to his ear and whisper, “I like you too.”

He doesn’t respond. He doesn’t even look at you. The only reaction that you get from him is the quickening of his breath.

Suddenly, your feelings from before come back and you once again have an overwhelming urge to kiss him. While you desperately want to feel his lips against yours, you know he isn’t ready. So you lean forward again and settle for gently kissing his cheek.

This finally gets a reaction from him. He turns his face towards you and his eyes settle on your lips. When he licks his own lips, you know that he has the same intentions that you do. You close the distance between the two of you and capture his pink lips against your own. His mouth feels even better than you imagined. His lips are warm and comforting and the slightest taste of pizza is still lingering on them. You catch his bottom lip between your teeth and gently suck on it before pulling away.

“W-what was that f-for?” Michael asks breathlessly, still not being able to comprehend what just happened.

“I told you,” you giggle. “I like you.”

“But  _why_?”

His words hurt you. In the course of just a few hours, you were able to see what an amazing person Michael really was and it made you sad that he couldn’t see it too.

“This is a joke, right?” he asks.

He takes your momentary silence as a confirmation and starts to get up to leave, but you quickly stand up after him and grab his arm, making him turn and face you again.

“No, Michael, this isn’t a joke. I-I really do like you.” You blush as you realize that you are the one who stuttered this time.

His eyes search your face for any sign of a lie, but all he finds is your sincerity.

“There’s something about you, Michael. I can’t explain it. I just want to make you feel good.”

Yours and Michael’s eyes widen at your last words. They were out of your mouth before you had time to stop them, but you meant it nonetheless.

“You want to make me f-feel good?” He asks, still not believing he heard you correctly.

You bit your lip and nodded.

“ _You_ …want to make  _me_  feel good?” He says the words slower this time and you know he needs more of a confirmation.

You don’t want to waste time explaining that you like him, so you figure you’ll show him instead. You pull him down to you by the collar of his shirt, your lips connecting again. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you are able to bring him even closer to you. Your lips move together quickly and you swipe your tongue along his bottom lip. Michael takes the hint and opens his mouth to let your tongue in. Your tongue explores his mouth and pretty soon, he’s fighting yours for dominance. Then Michael pulls away, gasping for air. You know what you want to happen next, you just don’t want it to happen on your parents’ couch. So you take his hand in yours and practically drag him up the stairs to your room.

Michael stops in the doorway of your room and you wonder if you’re moving too fast for him. You don’t want to pressure him into doing something he doesn’t want to do, so you let him examine your room and hope that he can get comfortable again. You sit down on the edge of your bed, watching him take in his surroundings. A faint smile is on his lips as he looks at the band posters hanging on your walls.

“Good taste in music,” he says more to himself than to you.

His eyes scan your entire room before meeting yours again and he gulps nervously.

“Michael,” you’re practically whispering to him, doing anything to calm his nerves. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

“I-I want to….I just never….” His voice trails off, but you know what he means. Honestly, you assumed that Michael was still a virgin, not because he was unattractive, but because of his shy and nervous demeanor.

“It’s okay. If you want to, I can show you.” You’re starting to get desperate for him and you’re surprised by how quickly your feelings have evolved for him. It was only a few hours ago at your lunch table when you first realized how attractive he was and now you couldn’t wait to feel him inside of you. But you hold back, trying to take things as slow as possible so you don’t scare him away.

He walks forward and sits next to you on the bed. “What d-do you want to do?” You can tell he is nervous by the way he’s stuttering again.

You can’t help yourself from leaning up and kissing him again. Your mouths move against each other desperately as the kiss gets more and more heated. You lay back on your bed, grabbing his lower lip between your teeth, causing him to follow you down onto the mattress.

“I want to keep kissing you like this,” you finally respond to his question. “Is that okay?”

He nods his head frantically, latching his lips onto yours once again. Your hands move up across his chest and shoulders, finally knotting them into his hair. You two are so close; his chest is flush against yours. He props himself above you on his forearms, arms on either side of your head, keeping the lower half of his body hovering above yours. Despite his best efforts to keep his crotch from touching you, you can still see the bulge growing larger in his skinny jeans.

He’s tense too. You can tell that he’s holding everything back, either because he’s still unsure of the situation or he doesn’t want to move too quickly and push you away. He stops kissing you temporarily to catch his breath and you take this opportunity to kiss along his jaw line. He moans quietly as you move your mouth down to his neck, beginning to suck at the sensitive skin. You smirk when you pull away and see little pink and brown marks beginning to form where your mouth just was.

“I love kissing you,” you mutter into his neck before sucking on the other side of it.

“I love it too,” he gasps as the sensation almost becomes too much for him.

While leaving your marks on the other side of his neck, you accidentally find his sweet spot. His breath hitches in his throat and you suck harshly at his skin, causing a loud moan to abruptly burst from his lips. His hips slam forward into yours with so much force that you’re pushed up the bed.

“I’m sorry!” he exclaims, trying to sit up, but you won’t let him. You pull him down to you again, your lips ghosting over his.

“Sorry for what?” You ask him innocently.

“I didn’t m-mean to do that,” he hangs his head in embarrassment, his eyes not meeting your gaze.

“But I want you to do that,” you whisper, placing little kisses against his jaw line once again.

He looks down at you, his eyes searching your face again. You smile at him, once again trying to quell his fears. Your hands slowly make their way down his chest, stopping to tug up the bottom of his shirt. After his shirt is off, yours goes next, being flung somewhere across the room in your haste. Michael stares down at your chest, licking his lips. You take one of his hands in yours and guide it to your bra-clad breasts. His hand remains still for a moment and he looks at you, wanting your approval. You nod your head and bit your lip as he begins to palm you over the soft fabric of your bra. After a moment of this, you decide you need more. You arch your back slightly off the bed and undo your bra. Michael’s hands begin to roam your naked upper body. As his hands slide over your bare skin, you notice that they feel rough and calloused and you wonder if he plays some type of instrument. But this thought and any other thoughts are quickly forced out of your mind as the pleasure from Michael kneading your breasts takes over. A string of soft whimpers leaves your mouth, building up his confidence so much that he places his mouth around one of your nipples and begins to suck. Your hands shoot into his hair, lightly pulling at it, causing Michael to moan against you.

“Michael,” you beg.

He looks up at you from your chest, his green eyes dark with lust.

“More,” you breathe out, becoming increasingly frustrated with the throbbing in your core.

He reaches down and begins to unbutton your jeans, sliding them off your legs and throwing them onto the floor with the rest of your clothes. He sits back between your legs, looking down at you. You are completely naked except for your panties, which now have a noticeable damp spot on them from all the teasing.

Michael takes a moment to admire your near naked form, but when his eyes meet yours again, you can see that he’s unsure of what his next move should be. You sit up, reaching your hand down to palm him through his jeans. Now that Michael is sure that you actually want him and that you’re not playing a cruel joke on him, his moans are uninhibited.

“These have got to go,” you tell him as you start unbuttoning his jeans. Once his jeans are off, the two of you are left in nothing but your underwear and you can see the outline of Michael’s erection through his boxer-briefs. You run your fingers lightly along the straining fabric, earning another moan from Michael. You pull him up towards the headboard, his head resting on your pillows, and you straddle his thighs. You lean down to kiss him again, slowly rocking your hips back and forth and creating enough friction to make both of you whimpering messes. You move down his torso, leaving a trail of kisses as you go. You stop with your mouth only a few inches away from his hard-on. Never breaking eye contact with Michael, you place a gentle kiss on his erection through his underwear and feel him twitch at the contact. You move your face down again to place kisses along his thighs, stopping at his knees. Your hands slowly rub patterns up his thighs and stop at the waistband of his boxers.

“Can I?”

“God, yes!” He practically yells, causing you to smirk at the effect you’re having on him.

You pull his boxers down slowly, teasing him a little. His erection springs out of his underwear, flushed as pink as his face, the tip leaking with precum. You look up at him again and take note of how flustered he looks. He’s breathing deeply, mouth slightly open as he clutches your bed sheets in both of his hands. But it’s the way he’s looking at you that could almost set you off right there. He’s staring down at you, eyes dark and hooded, but full of awe. He looks like a blind man who is seeing the world for the first time. Remembering what you said before about wanting to make him feel good, you slowly press your lips to the tip of his penis. Your tongue sneaks out to lick up the precum as your hands wrap around the base of his cock. Michael lets out a throaty groan, one that sounds even deeper due to his accent. You spit into your hands, using it as lubrication as you give his penis one quick pump, squeezing out another drop of precum. You take him into your mouth again, this time beginning to bob your head up and down, warming up your throat. One hand continues to pump what your mouth can’t reach, while the other slides down to massage his balls. You can tell he’s in ecstasy by the way his eyes snap shut and he throws one arm over his face. You love the way you’re making him feel. You want him to be completely blissed out because of you so you take him further into your mouth. You take him all the way in, your nose almost pressing against his stomach. You look up at him to see that his eyes are open again and he is staring at you in wonder just like before. You moan against him, causing his entire body to shake and his hands to quickly fly into your hair before he places them back down at his sides on the bed, bunching up the sheets in his fists once again. You pull back and let him slip out of your mouth, gasping for air. Your hands continue to work him up and down as you go to take him in again. You lean forward, tip pressed against your mouth before he stops you.

“Wait, Y/N!”

You sit up, thinking that something’s wrong.

“I don’t want to cum without you.” He says sheepishly.

You smile up at Michael. The shy boy who could barely speak to you without tripping over his words seemed to be replaced with someone who had much more confidence. He pulled you down onto the bed and then got up to move between your legs. But even with his new found confidence, he faltered, still not knowing exactly what to do in this situation.

He traces a finger over the damp spot on your underwear, smiling to himself when he sees you squirm at his touch.

“Please, Michael,” you sound desperate, you’re begging him, but you don’t care.

“Please…” you whine again and he gets the hint. He pulls your panties down and off your legs. With both hands, he separates your thighs, getting a better view of the effect he has on you.

“You’re all wet,” he says, still not believing this is actually happening.

“Thanks to you,” you smile up at him and he smiles back.

Michael stares back down at your heat for a couple more seconds before you grow impatient. “Please touch me, Michael!” you half moan, half shout at him, causing his eyes to snap up to yours.

“Should I start with one?” he asks unsurely.

“Yes,” you gasp as one of his fingers slides in between your folds. He moves his finger up and down, collecting any liquid he had caused to pool between your legs. He brings his finger up to his lips, getting a taste of you before moving his hand back down towards your heat. He teases you like this some more before finally plunging his finger into you. He slides back out slowly before pressing back into you up to his knuckle. His finger curls inside of you and his thumb lightly sweeps against your clit. You gasp at the contact and he immediately stills his motions, thinking he did something wrong.

“No, don’t stop! Do that again.” You beg.

He rubs his thumb against your clit again and a loud moan escapes from your lips.

“That?” he asks, smirking up at you.

You nod your head quickly, biting down on your lip as you watch him play with your bundle of nerves. With each moan you let out of your mouth, Michael’s smile grows wider and wider.

“Add another finger,” you direct him, needing to feel more pressure inside of you.

You look at him as he watches his fingers move in and out of you. You realize that he looks like he did earlier in the day when he was with his friends at lunch. He seems relaxed; the smile on his face growing as you involuntarily begin to buck your hips against his hand. For the first time, Michael isn’t nervous around you. He honestly has no reason to be anymore. Both of you know that in this very moment, he is in complete control of you and you don’t want it any other way. But soon enough your legs start to shake and your walls begin to clench around him.

“Michael, stop!” You are absolutely breathless. Pleasure has taken over your brain and it’s hard for you to form complete sentences.

“Together,” is all you manage to spit out and he smiles, knowing exactly what you mean.

You reach into the nightstand drawer next to your bed and search for a condom. Finally finding one, you sit up closer to him and he showers your face with kisses. Ripping open the packet with your teeth, you roll it onto his hard cock which, as you observed, had been dribbling happily while he experimented on you with his fingers. He ran his hand over the condom, using your liquid that was still on his fingers from before as a lubricant. You lay back down on the bed as he positions himself between your thighs once more.

“Are you sure?” he asks, quickly reverting back to the shy version of himself.

“Just fuck me already, Clifford,” you groan, causing him to smile as he pushes himself into you. He enters you slowly, too slowly for your liking, but you want him to savor his first time so you keep quiet. He stops when his length is about half way into you, a strained look on his face.

“I don’t think I’ll last very long.” He looks ashamed.

You kiss him passionately before assuring him that it was okay. “It’s normal for your first time, Mikey. It’s nothing to worry about.”

He then pushes himself the rest of the way in and you grab onto his biceps. He stalls for a minute, looking down at you for your approval. You had to admit, Michael was bigger than you expected him to be, so it took you a while to adjust to his size before signaling for him to continue. He pulls back, almost pulling completely out of you before pushing himself forward again. He does this several times before he finds his rhythm and gains momentum. You wrap both of your legs around his waist, allowing him to thrust into you deeper at a new angle. Your mind is going fuzzy again from the pleasure and you know it won’t be long until you reach your high. Placing your feet down flat against the mattress, you push yourself forward, changing your position. Now Michael is sitting on the bed with your legs around his waist again as you bounce up and down on his dick. He buries his face in the crook of your neck, thrusting up into you while sucking and biting at your skin. The moans leaving his mouth are deep and throaty and his breath causes goosebumps to rise up along your neck. It feels like your nerves are going into overdrive. Michael seems to be filling you up, hitting every one of your pleasure sensors, causing you to moan loudly right along with him. The sounds of moaning and skin slapping together are the only sounds that fill the room. You feel the familiar sensation building up again as your stomach tightens and your walls clamp down around him.

“Holy shit,” he yells as he feels you get even tighter.

You reach down to quickly rub circles against your clit, adding to the euphoria of the moment. Seeing you do this, Michael quickly replaces your hand with his own.

“Y/N…I can’t…” he sounds so conflicted. He doesn’t want to cum without you.

“It’s okay, Mikey. Let it go.”

Your words seem to set him off and his orgasm washes over him. Not forgetting about you, he rubs your clit even faster than before, causing you to release only moments after he does. He thrusts up into you, drawing out your orgasms for as long as he can. When neither of you can take anymore, he flops backwards down onto the mattress. You fall on top of him, letting your body go limp against his chest. He wraps his arms around your waist as both of you try to control your breathing.

“Y/N?” He says after a few minutes.

“Yeah, Michael?”

“That was amazing!” You don’t even have to look at him to know that he’s smiling.

“It really was,” you agree, stretching yourself out a little so you can lean up to kiss him. “Are you sure that was your first time?” you laugh.

“Thank you,” he says.

“For what?”

“For this…For you.” He smiles sweetly down at you.

You blush at his words. He’s quiet again and you see him opening and closing his mouth as if he’s about to say something. Finally, he works up enough courage.

“I don’t want this to be a one time thing,” he looks almost sad though, as if anticipating a negative response from you.

“Me neither. But how about you take me out to dinner first before we do this again?” you say, lightly nudging his side and causing him to giggle.

He looks thoughtful for a second, confident enough to joke around with you. He playfully strokes his hand on his chin before he answers.

“I suppose I could do that.”

“Great, how about tonight?”

The smile that is now on his face is bright enough to light up an entire city and you can’t help but beam back at him.

“Tonight sounds perfect,” he says and kisses your forehead.

You snuggle into him, wanting to be as close as possible.

“Let’s take a nap first, though.” You wouldn’t admit it, but he really tired you out.

“That also sounds perfect,” he said quietly as his eyes fluttered shut.

“You’re perfect,” you whisper as you kiss his cheek one last time before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](http://abofics.tumblr.com/) and let me know what you think of the story!
> 
> [Check out some art!](https://society6.com/product/rough-boy_framed-print#s6-6087091p21a12v52a13v54)


End file.
